At the beginning
by lady-megumi
Summary: Sakura's life is in the line she needed someone to protect her she meet a long time friend as she stay at the leaf village an adventure a waits her.Sakura


Edited by: Sw1tTdR1ns

Thanks to her you can read it right haha..

Read && Review

Next chapter – _fighting princess_

_Sakura started to kick her opponent really hard in the stomach she send her flying in the other side. How could a fragile princess fight?_

* * *

-·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·» 

Chapter one – _seeing each other again_

Sakura Haruno is a number one pop singer in the world. She is also the princess of the Haruno clan. Sakura have been very scared lately 'cause people have been trying to kill her. She and her parents went for a visit at Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Sakura was wearing a mask so no one can recognize her and a beautiful kimono; it was design with white and pink with some small detail of red. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno went to talk to Sarutobi Hokage while Sakura explores the village.

_I guess nothing has change at all. Sakura thought._

"What brings you to our village?" ask Tsunade.

"We would like to speak to Sarutobi please, its very important." reply Mr. Haruno.

"I see, what business you have with him." questioned Tsunade.

"We really need to talk to him." Mrs. Haruno pleaded.

"Shizune escort them to Hokage Sarutobi." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura heard noises at the training ground so she peek. She saw people her own age, training. Sakura was stunned to see how good they were. She was to busy watching that she didn't even notice that someone was behind her. She then felt a sharp item poking her back.

"Who are you, what do you want?" a boy with raven hair ask loud enough for everyone who was training to hear.

Sakura was now scared because she thought that the boy was goanna kill her. She couldn't answer so she stood there like she wasn't scared at all. The boy got pissed and took her mask off. The crowd grow wild and chase her as she started to run away.

Sasuke didn't have a good look at her face but her pink hair did remind him of someone he use to know.

"Whoa" Sakura was now in panic.

"Sakura we love you!" a guy yelled.

"Oh My Gosh Sakura Haruno is here!" a girl said then fainted.

They were charging at her when suddenly, smokes appear in front of the crowd her parents,

Kakashi Hatake, Hokage Tsunade, Sarutobi Hokage and some ninjas arrived.

Everyone was silent when a guy raise his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei is Miss. Sakura here to have a concert?" ask a playful student of Kakashi which is Naruto Uzamaki.

The crowd start cheering, talking and whispering.

"Settle down!" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone lined up and put on a serious face while Sakura started staring at the raven haired boy. The guy stared back but when Sakura felt her cheeks warming up, she decided to look away.

_Is it really him, is he really back. Sakura thought._

"The following name that have been called please step up." Tsunade said in a clear voice.

"Naruto Uzamaki" Tsunade called.

Naruto was excited about being called so he did his happy dance.

"And….Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi called.

"Hn." Sasuke said softly with a small smirk.

Sasuke walk toward the front not looking at anyone.

_Hmmm... so it is you Uchiha Sasuke. The pink hair princess thought. _

"Now I dismiss you all" the fourth Hokage announce.

In matter of seconds everyone was gone except for Sakura Tsunade, Kakashi, Sarutobi and her parents. Sakura's parents were talking to the ninja's while she stares at the half bloom flower.

"Sakura, it's our dearest apology that we cannot come home tonight it dangerous for us to travel, the Hokage is very kindly enough to welcome us here as long as we want. Is it alright with you staying?" Sakura's mother said sweetly.

"Why of course, it would be nice to catch up on things I missed" Sakura reply politely.

"I wonder if he still remembers me" Sakura ask her self softly, soft enough for her to hear only.

The Royal family stayed in a hotel for the night. Sakura got her own sweet she pick-up her card at the counter, she was staying at room 185 she didn't really care what room she stayed in. The haruno princesses got up the stairs and enter in her room. She brushes her teeth wash her face and got in a green silk tank top and a green short, short. Sakura got in to her soft large commutable bed it was past midnight when Sakura keep tossing and turning. Haruno Sakura cannot sleep something was bothering her. Sakura got off her bed and when to the balcony, she decides to get some fresh air and clear her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey wait for me, don't leave me here!" a pink hair girl said ask she tried to catch up._

"_Your so annoying Sakura" the rave haired kid whisper to himself._

"_Sasuke, are you mad at me? You are not your self today." Sakura ask in a very worry tone._

"_Sakura, I'm moving tomorrow" Sasuke ask looking down._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura ask._

"_I tried. It's just I didn't know how to tell you" Sasuke said._

"_Sasuke..." Sakura said holding his hand that made Sasuke stop and turn around._

"_Will you come back?" Sakura ask._

"_Yes of course, I will for you." Sasuke said shyly._

"_Promise?" Sakura ask._

"_Promise" Sasuke reply. _

_The two were walking home it was already night when Sakura started to slow down._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura said, she stop walking _

"_Yeah.." Sakura ask._

"_I'm a-a-a p-r-i" she was cut off when they heard fireworks._

"_Sakura look" Sasuke pointing at the sky._

_End of Flashback_

_Sasuke I should have told you, I'm sorry. Sakura whisper softly._

Sakura's eyes was starting to close so she headed back to her bed, she got it and doze off.

* * *

Pretty long I'm updating the next chapter soon, I'm still typing. 

Next chapter – _fighting princess_

_Sakura started to kick her opponent really hard in the stomach she send her flying in the other side. How could a fragile princess fight?_

**Read and Review**


End file.
